A Sauna for Two
by SodaBlueSplashdown
Summary: February 14th was a mere few days again and Kaiyo had a plan under his sleeve to treat is precious mate to another wonderful holiday. And over the course of it, Illex is reminded just how lucky he was to have Kaiyo. [overdue valentine's story]


February 14th. The day of lovers. Kaiyo could remember their Mahi Mahi trip like it was yesterday. Even with the few hiccups they endured with ran over chocolates and an almost misplaced ticket for the bouquet he made but overall, the trip had done its job and Illex couldn't have felt more love that day. And now with a year passed, Kaiyo had to think of a way to top that. Coerulus already offered to stay at a friend's place, this time with no arguments so that the two could have their alone time and then some. A bag was already prepared the day before and Illex was giving him the rundown of proper behavior over at Mantle's home. Kaiyo smiled as he listened, placing a tray into the oven as Coerulus nodded. "I will, papa!" Illex smiled and nodded. "My sweet boy. So good. Run along to your room now. Daddy's preparing something for you to take over." Coerulus nodded as he ran off to his room. When the younger was gone did Kaiyo walk over to his mate, kissing his cheek. "Yer a dime a dozen, sunshine. How did I get so lucky?" Kaiyo whispered and Illex chuckled. "By being the best thing to ever walk into my life. I have so much to thank you for."

"Aww, ya dun haveta do nuthin' but continue to love me with that beautiful heart of yours and that's all I need." Illex smiled as he leaned in to kiss Kaiyo softly who returned it happily. When they parted, Kaiyo licked his lips. "Still sweet as ever." A faint blush crossed his face as he smacked his mate's chest playfully. "Oh you." Illex cooed softly and Kaiyo chuckled as he kissed Illex once more before the younger adult headed off for the living room while he continued to work on the batch of cookies. When everything was finished, and packed away, Coerulus came out with his things and hugged his parents. "You be my good little squiddie over at Mantle's. We'll see you on Wednesday."

"Ok, papa! Bye!"

The two waved as Coerulus left out the door and when it clicked shut, Kaiyo immediately pounced, sweeping Illex off his feet and into his arms, kissing his cheek. "I got so much planned fer us these next four days." he cooed and Illex smiled. "I can't wait. You always have the most creative ways to celebrate." Kaiyo grinned and nodded. "That I do and I'll be sure to top our Mahi Mahi visit. I promise ya that." Illex smiled as he kissed Kaiyo's cheek. "I believe you, don't worry. So, what's on the agenda for today?" Illex questioned. "Well for starters, we're gonna pack some bags because I paid fer us a three-day trip to a local sauna bed and breakfast outside of town. We come back Monday to which I will pamper ya with the best care ya'll ever get an' then some." Kaiyo explained. Illex smiled more before kissing him softly. "It all sounds wonderful, Kaiyo. I can't wait." Kaiyo grinned the moment he pulled back and nodded. "Then let's go pack. Time's a wastin'." he spoke and Illex nodded as the two headed off to the bedroom to get their bags packed. It took them a few, especially Kaiyo who made use of the time without Coerulus around to get in all the teasing he could with nips, kisses and a flirty word to two to make his mate flusters beyond compare. Once the bags were done, they did a once over to make sure they weren't missing anything before heading out to make their way to the station.

Showing their passes, they were through the turnstile and caught the necessary subway train towards their destination outside the city. Illex smiled as he took a seat beside the window before resting his head onto Kaiyo's shoulder when he sat next to him. Bags safely tucked overhead, the two enjoyed the ride as they left out the blustering city and headed off for the countryside. Kaiyo gently tickled Illex's tentacle, making him smile more. "Stop, Kaiyo." he whined playfully and the other could only grin as he brought a tent up to gently kiss at one of the tear-shaped markings that made his mate all the more unique. "How can I stop when ya give me some of the best reactions ever~" Kaiyo cooed as he kissed the other two marks which made Illex purr comfortably as he snuggled as close as the arm rest would allow. Just a while longer and they would have all the time in the world to snuggle and much more.

"Illex? My little sunfish, wake up. We're here." Kaiyo whispered into his ear an hour later. Illex softly yawned, rubbing his eyes as he moved to sit up. "We're here?" he questioned. "Yep! Welcome to Mako Reef Manor. One of the best saunas around. Did loads of research before finding the perfect one for us. Five stars and an awesome staff. Squids always seem to fear the staff though. I call bullsquid." Kaiyo said as the train pulled into the station and they went to gather their things before heading off. Illex, just like before, was stunned at the sight before him. Just like with the grand interior of Mahi Mahi's five-star resort, the exterior of Mako Reef Manor was extravagant for its location. The gold of the shark emblem above the entryway gleamed in the slowly setting sunlight, showing just how much care went into the simple decoration. The large building itself was nestled nicely with stones that surely outcropped their outdoor hot springs, said spot lit up with torches already for the dimming sun and the building itself a solid oak with a mild shine to show off the polished wood. Kaiyo chuckled as he snapped his fingers in front of Illex's face to snap him out of his daze. "Let's go. Our room awaits." he said as he led Illex up the stairs and into the building. Once inside Illex continued to look around as they headed over to the counter where a stout woman stood. But when Illex chanced a glance at her, he realized what Kaiyo meant about the scared squids.

The woman was a sharkling.

A breed not commonly seen for various reasons, to see one in person was quite a shocker. She smiled to them, showing off rows of sharp teeth but the sweet voice dismissed any fears. "Hello and welcome to Mako Reef Manor. I'm Kiima. Do you have a reservation here with us?" she asked. "I do. Kaiyo Isurus." She nodded as she brought out a log and flipped a few pages before smiling. "Ah, here we are! You got our best suite, master bedroom with private sauna and back door access to our hot spring. You're a lucky, lucky squid to book when you did. The rest of our rooms sold out quick a few days after." she said with a soft giggle as she went to get the key for the room. Kaiyo grinned. "I always make sure to plan ahead for my lovely squid here." he spoke as Kiima turned back around with the key in hand along with a small brochure. "Here you go! Your room key and a brochure of our amenities, history and hours. If you have any question do call and we will send someone to assist you. Thank you for reserving a room at Mako Reef Manor." Kiima bowed to them and they did the same before getting their bags and headed off for the room.

After passing the lobby, they found themselves in a long hallway and heading further in they found the rooms. There was a set of stairs that led up to the next floor, another door that branched out between the dining hall and outside hot springs right beside it. A few inklings were milling about, some clearly showing they were a mated or married pair that were there for the same thing they were and Kaiyo chuckled. "Knew this place was good. Those that feared such a sweet ol' shark like her need their eyes checked." he hummed as they made their way down another hall, soon finding their room number. Kaiyo took the key to unlock the door and opened it, stepped inside and whistled in approval.

"This is definitely swanky. Can't tell if I like this one or the room we got at Mahi Mahi."

When Kaiyo stepped inside, Illex followed in after him, closing the door shut behind him as he looked to the room in awe. The room was huge, that was no doubt about it and like he said, it was definitely a contender for the room they had when they were at Mahi Mahi. While lacking the kitchenette of the room they had last year, the space was made up with a large floor space with a kotatsu in the middle of the floor. A small fridge was set in the corner of the room filled with various drinks from sake to fruit drinks and a short hallway that led to the master bedroom that Kaiyo was heading for. Illex went to follow and once again was floored at the preparation of the bedroom. It was a single king sized bed, decorated in kind with an oriental styled throw on top and pillows that looked absolutely soft to the touch. Off to the side was another open door with a sizeable bathroom and when Kaiyo took a look inside after setting his bags beside the bed, he gave a whistle.

"Whoa, we don't just have a bath, we got a jacuzzi in here! Sweet! I'm so resting my ass in there for one of our nights." he cheered before turning back to Illex who was right behind him and felt the incoming hug. "Thank you, Kaiyo. You always manage to make these trips so memorable and I appreciate it so much. You don't know how happy this always makes me." Kaiyo smiled as he returned the hug. "Ya know I love to see ya smile, Illex. And I'm glad to make ya so happy each and ev'ry day cause you do the same for me ev'ry single day." he whispered as he pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. "Now let's unpack an' see 'bout that sauna. I'm eager to see what that place got ta offer." Kaiyo spoke and Illex nodded as the two went to unpack their things and grabbed a robe from the bathroom before heading over to the sauna attached to their room. Kaiyo set the timer for them and both slipped out their garments and into a fresh towel before heading inside. Illex went to take a seat and Kaiyo went to join him, seeing the heated coals were prewarmed before their arrival and he grinned, picking up the ladle and poured a bit of water over the coals, warming up the room quickly with a hefty rush of steam.

"Ah yeah...that's the stuff." Kaiyo hummed, settling back and stretched out his legs. Illex nodded in agreement as he moved closer to the taller inkling and leaned against him. "This is really nice. Been some time since I've been in a sauna." Illex murmured. "Oh really? Well this is my first time an' it feels really great. Feels like everythin' is jus' meltin' away." Kaiyo hummed as he wrapped an arm around Illex. The two sat for a while as the steam continued to permeate the air, Kaiyo giving another dose when the steam started to fade and once the timer buzzed, the two stepped out and into their fluffy robes. "Mmmm, that was good. Knew this place wouldn t disappoint." Kaiyo spoke as he went to head over to the kotatsu to sit down. Illex smiles as he moved to the fridge, looking inside and picked up the bottle of sake and two cups from the shelf. "Then let's celebrate. To my loving mate who never ceases to stop surprising me." Illex spoke as he walked back over to the kotatsu. "My big, brave shark that keeps all the nightmares away." he continued as he sat down beside Kaiyo with a smile. "And best of all, the squid that won my heart and made this the best of my days and always looking forward to the next with a smile and my head held high." Kaiyo smiles at his mate's words and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I plan to continue that for as long as I live. That will never change 'bout me." Kaiyo spoke, taking the bottle and easily popped the cork off the sake and poured two glasses. Setting the bottle back down on the kotatsu, he held it up. "To a continuously wonderful life together with our little squirt." Illex smiled and nodded. "Indeed." They clinked their glasses together and settled under the warm kotatsu sipping their sake as the sun dipped down behind the mountain range and brought the night upon Mako Reef Manor.

0

The next morning, Illex yawned softly, slowly waking to the morning sun shining into the bedroom, sitting up, he ran a hand over his tentacles before looking back, seeing Kaiyo was still asleep rather peacefully and he expected as much after the events of last night once they finished the sake bottle, most which the older downed at his leisure. Leaning down, he kissed the scar that rested over his left eye before moving to slip out of bed and head off to the bathroom to get himself a quick shower. When Illex emerged a few minutes later, he reached over to pick up the brochure to see about the times for the hot springs, towel resting over his head. He gave a nod and smiled, unaware that a body was missing from the bed until a pair of arms came around his waist, making him squeak.

"Kaiyo!"

"'Ey, bed got cold without ya..." Kaiyo murmured as he rested his head into Illex's neck. "I just got up for a shower, and you need one too." Illex spoke as he smacked his arm. "Go." Kaiyo whined at the command but went to do so...but not without nipping at his mate's neck and stole the towel while he was distracted. "Kaiyo!" A laugh was his response and Illex could only smile as he went to go sit on the bed to wait for the other to finish up. When Kaiyo was done, the two got dressed and headed out to head to the dining hall to fetch breakfast. Another sharkling, this one younger than Kiima and a male, waited at the entrance and bowed to them. "Welcome to the dining hall. A buffet was prepared for our guests. I do hope you enjoy." he spoke and Kaiyo smiled. "I'm sure we will. Dont'cha worry." he spoke as they passed through the doorway and saw that a few tables were laid out with food. From grilled fish to omurice, bacon, eggs and waffles; there was plenty there and more for the taking. Kaiyo took a deep whiff of the scent of food and grinned. "They got it made. Smells good. Le's get some of the good stuff." he said, lacing his fingers with Illex's and the two went to get themselves a plate. Piling their plates with a little of their favorites, Kaiyo and Illex found themselves a nice, quiet place to sit before eating. "So plans for today, hun? Gonna make this all 'bout you." Kaiyo spoke as he picked up a piece of the grilled mackerel he grabbed. "Well, I was looking at the brochure for the hot springs time. Later on today I wanted to take a small soak there then see to a walk up the mountain path. They say you get an amazing view of the sunset from the viewpoint." Illex suggested.

Kaiyo smiled around a mouthful of mackerel and nodded. "Sounds like a grand idea t'me." Kaiyo replied after swallowing the mouthful of food and Illex smiled more as they two continued to eat with Kaiyo getting up for seconds before they cleaned up and returned to the room. Most the day was spent there, Illex bringing out a book he brought to read while lounged over Kaiyo's lap as he was texting the littlest squid to see how he was. The day was relatively quiet aside from a chirping bird or two in the bamboo grove planted around the manor. Illex smiled a little, placing the bookmark to hold his place before looking up to Kaiyo. His tanned features shone in the mid-afternoon sun, making the sharp angles stand out more as the pale dark blue of his scar stood out more on the dark skin. That scar alone always seemed to make him plenty more attractive and Kaiyo often joked of how that scar is what lures dateless squids over to talk to him. Frankly, Illex could agree even though he never told the other his thoughts. But he was glad for one thing, Kaiyo's heart was solid and therefore his gaze will never turn to another. He was the light of Kaiyo's life and he appreciated the feeling of warmth he would get whenever he was hugged, kissed and more. It was such a beautiful and tantalizing warmth that Illex could never get enough of it and he was pretty sure Kaiyo knew it without him saying so.

Kaiyo had glanced down and smiled. "I see that pretty smile. Thinkin' of somethin' nice?" he questioned and Illex chuckled. "Of course I am. I'm always thinking of you after all." Illex replied and Kaiyo grinned, moving a hand to caress his cheek. "Yer gonna make me smile all wide 'ere. I love ya so much and all yer sweet words." he whispered before pulling Illex up to reposition him to sit on his lap and gently kissed him softly. Illex happily returned the kiss and both enjoyed it for the moment before Kaiyo pulled back. "Well I think we spent enough time here, why don't we get ourselves ready and head for the springs. Also the squirt is doin' fine. Havin' a blast o'er with Mantle."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad he's having fun." Illex said, the two moving to stand before heading off to the bedroom to get changed into something light for the hot springs dip. Illex went about tying up his tentacles into a small bun while Kaiyo grabbed two towels for them to take. "All ready 'ere." he spoke as he turned to Illex who nodded as he turned to him. "I'm ready too. Let's go." Kaiyo nodded as he reached out to take his hand and the two headed off through the back entrance they had to get quicker access to the springs. Another sharkling was there to greet them and wish them a relaxing time in the springs as they headed through the doorway, changing out of their shirt and pants for the swimwear underneath and left them in a cubby. Stepping out to where the springs were, there were a decent amount available that one could never expect from the first view of the place from the outside. It was a mix between regular hot springs for the non-inkling guests then a few ink hot springs for the inklings that came to visit. Illex hummed as he looked around for a nice colored pool for them to get into and eventually came across a pastel pink ink pool.

"This looks nice. Let's get in this one, Kaiyo." Illex spoke as he went to set the towel to the side. "As you wish, my dear." Kaiyo replied as he went to place his towel with Illex's before the two tested the ink and allowed their pigment to settle and change into the softer pink. Slipping in, Illex gave a sigh of content as he leaned back against the smooth edge of the spring. "Ah, this is wonderful." he murmured softly. "Not as wonderful as you, my precious sunfish...ya know...that shade looks beautiful on you. Just like sakura petals." Kaiyo murmured and Illex flushed a little as he sunk down into the ink pool slightly. Kaiyo chuckled softly as he moved closer to him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Again I will say it, I still dun know how I got ya in my life but I don't regret it one bit. Yer a shinin' piece of gold that I would never ever give up. Yer the light of my life and the sun to my moon, the earth to my sea and the only thing keepin' me grounded. I could easily imagine a life without you but that life wouldn't make me as happy as ya have bein' with me. So never, ever leave me, Illex. Never." Kaiyo murmured softly into his tentacles and Illex could have nearly cried at that moment hearing such warm words from his mate. Every kind and gentle word always brings out such a warmth that just continued to make his heart swell that not only was he making Kaiyo happy but the fact that he continues to do so many to see a smile on his face, the source of his happiness.

Turning to Kaiyo, he moved into his lap and kissed him softly, arms looping around his neck and Kaiyo chuckled into the kiss before returning it, arms draping around his waist and pressed closer to him. The two indulged in a few more kisses before Illex settled back beside Kaiyo, head resting upon his shoulder as the two relaxed in the spring comfortably, eventually joined by others who went to their own springs to rest but kept quiet as they should to avoid disturbing the other guests. After a while, Illex went to sit up and nudged Kaiyo to awareness as he drifted a little. "Come on, I think we spent enough time in here for today." he said and Kaiyo nodded as the two stood and stepped out. Lacing fingers once more after drying off, Kaiyo and Illex headed back for their room, warmed by the spring and the sweetest words uttered to each other to show the depths of their love and care for one another that only grew stronger with each passing moment. "Hey...let s call room service to bring dinner to the room tonight." Illex had suggested and Kaiyo glanced to him by the corner of his eye, a smirk pulling across his face. "Eager, aren't we? Yer plannin' somethin'?" he teased as he squeezed his hand gently. "Maybe I am...but you won't know til after dinner." Illex teased right back and Kaiyo grinned.

"Imma take ya up on that an' will be eagerly waitin' to see what ya got planned." Kaiyo stated, Illex seeing the sneak of his dark blue tongue enough of an indication that Kaiyo already had an idea of what was up and even if it wasn't the course of the night, from then on would lead to what Kaiyo desired at least once (even if he tried to weasel more rounds for his clearly insatiable appetite). The two arrived back to their room and exchanged their towels for robes as Kaiyo went to call in room service while Illex went to the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of the fruit drinks that were stocked inside, he moved over to the kotatsu, he popped the top open and took a sip. "Mmm, refreshing." He hummed delightfully as he took another sip. Kaiyo soon came back after calling and settled down behind him, legs slipping to either side of Illex under the kotatsu and wrapped his arms around his waist. His chin came to rest on his shoulder and he grinned. "This is one amazin' trip, ain't it hun?" Kaiyo asked. "It is. You never cease to amaze me with what you concoct in your head. And I love every moment of it. But you make it so hard to pay you back for it." At Illex's words, Kaiyo laughed softly as he gently sunk his beak into his mate's neck, making him squeak.

"You dun haveta do anythin' but keep smilin' for me so I know that I've done nothin' but keep ya happy." Kaiyo murmured softly into his mate's neck and Illex could only purr, leaning back into Kaiyo's arms more and the other chuckled as he began to lavish attention to his mate s weak spot with long passes of his tongue. A trick oh so cheap but when Illex can't immediately make a comeback to stop him, he had the freedom to do as he wished...that is until they both heard a knock at the door and Kaiyo pouted a bit. "Damn, food has some real terrible timin'." Illex could only chuckle at his mate's distress as he stood and went to answer the door and help the smaller sharkling bringing the food to rest on the kotatsu. "Thanks, kid. Here's a little tip for yer troubles." Kaiyo said, standing to grab his wallet and gave the small sharkling some cash.

"Thank you!" The little sharkling spoke happily before heading out, his little Mako tail wagging. "I swear all these critters are darlin'. Whoever got scared of 'em must've done somethin' stupid durin' their stay." he said as he went to sit back at the kotatsu with Illex and looked at the food presented. "Seafood, meats, vegetables...even dessert! Gelato~ My favorite~" Kaiyo grinned as he picked up the chopsticks and snapped them before picking up some chicken and held it up to Illex. "Open wide, my dear~" he cooed and Illex chuckled as he did so, eating the piece of chicken when the savory meat met his tongue. "Mm, this is good. Sweet and sour chicken. Good choice." Illex hummed as another piece was fed to him and between being fed and Kaiyo eating his share, the food was enjoyed until nothing was left and Kaiyo stacked the plates and bowls when they finished. Illex had stood and went to get ready for their walk and stepped out from the bedroom. "Come on, Kaiyo. Don't want to waste too much time." he spoke and Kaiyo nodded. "Will do, precious. Wait right there." he replied as he headed into the bedroom to get dressed as well and Illex smiled as he moved to the sliding door to look outside, seeing the slowly descending sun and felt at peace with such a sight.

When Kaiyo came back out, he spotted Illex by the window and smiled, walking over to him quietly and wrapped his arms around him. "C'mon, hun. Don't want to miss that sunset, do ya." he whispered and Illex nodded, taking Kaiyo's hand before the two left out to head off for the mountain path. The walk there was quiet and peaceful as they headed up the path, Illex taking the time to get a few shots of the scenery on his phone to show Coerulus when they returned home. Kaiyo watched eagerly as Illex took the pictures, just a few steps up from where he was taking the current shot and chuckled. "Maybe later, you should become a landscape photographer. Bet that would suit ya real nice an' less work on ya from annoyin' camera bosses givin' ya a hard time." Kaiyo spoke and Illex chuckled. "That does sounds nice. I may ask the editor about it later." Illex replied as he went to meet up with Kaiyo where he stood before the two continued for the watch point. When they arrived, Illex was in awe once more as he moved to the gate edging the cliffside where they stood and saw the sun slowly dipping behind the horizon a distance from Mako Reef Manor. "It's so beautiful, Kaiyo..." he whispered as Kaiyo went to stand beside him. "Ain't it? But I always know somethin' much more beautiful an' I get to see it ev'ry day of my life."

Illex flushed a dark yellow as he glanced over to Kaiyo as the other snickered to himself. "Great zapfish, Kaiyo. Stop it." he breathed as the other laughed before wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close. "Ya know I love ya, hun. I can't help myself but complement each and ev'ry little thin' 'bout ya." he murmured as he kissed Illex's cheek gently before looking back out into the distance. "Hey...look at that view. Better get a picture of it for the squirt." Illex nodded as he took out his phone and waited for the right moment as he set up the camera for the picture. When the sun just reached the right position, Illex snapped the shot and smiled as he looked at the result of it. "Perfect." he whispered and went to hug Kaiyo. "Thank you once more for this trip, Kaiyo. I couldn't be any happier to know that I'm spending it here with you." he whispered and Kaiyo smiled as he returned the hug.

"Anythin' for my special little sunfish..."

Illex smiled, hugging him more before pulling back. "Now, how about we reward you with something nice, yeah..." he whispered softly into Kaiyo's ear, lacing his fingers with his before they returned to the manor.

0

[even though i havent been here for a while, i still take precautions. the R18 version is up on AO3]

0

Their last day at the manor was spent with ease in their room, taking another day in the sauna, enjoying the wonderful room service and of course, one last dip in the hot springs before it was time to return home. Illex was going to miss the place as they packed their things. "We must come back again, Kaiyo." Illex spoke as he closed his suitcase. "For 'nother romantic getaway? I'm all in for that if it rewards me good~" Kaiyo teased and was met with a pillow to the face from the bed, making him cackle playfully as he picked it up to toss back and kicked the suitcase close with his foot. Gathering their bags and Kaiyo leaving a sizable tip for the housekeeper, they left their room and went to the front desk to check out before heading out to the station. The train arrived shortly after the got there and they stepped on, finding a seat by the window, Illex sitting while Kaiyo placed the bags above. Once the task was done, he plopped down beside him and smiled as Illex rested his head on his shoulder. "This was wonderful, Kaiyo. Thank you so much for this." Illex whispered. "Anythin' for my beautiful sunfish~" he murmured, settling back into his seat as the train began to move to make its rounds. Both eventually drifted off before Illex's ears perked to the call of Flounder Heights on the intercom and he went to wake Kaiyo so they wouldn't miss their stop. Both stood and grabbed their things before heading to the door, stepping out once the train came to a full halt into the station and the door slid open. Once more lacing their fingers together, they returned to their complex and up to their condo, setting their bags at the door to be unpacked later. "C'mon, time for me to give ya one last day of relaxation. Tomorrow is gonna be all about ya." Kaiyo spoke as he led the other into the bedroom so they could get ready for bed as it was rather late when they arrived back.

And as Kaiyo promised, the next day was made specially for Illex. From breakfast in bed to a deep massage laid out on the couch, Illex was treated like a prince in Kaiyo's hands. Curled up with a book he had been dying to finish, Illex read with a nice cup of tea and snacks laid on the coffee table before him while Kaiyo worked to clean and prepare lunch. Glancing back, Illex watched as Kaiyo worked in the kitchen, smiling softly and still thought to himself of how lucky he was to have such an amazing squid to be with him. There was just so much charm and care hidden under that layer of flirtatious flattery and the moment you got through that, there was the sweetest male you'd ever meet. A wonderful mate and a wonderful father...Illex truly appreciated what he had and hoped to never ever lose it. Feeling that he was being watched, Kaiyo turned to see those pretty sapphire hues watching him and smiled, winking to him and Illex chuckled softly as he waved to him before he turned back to the stove and Illex went back to his book until lunch was finished. Lunch consisted of a seafood risotto and the meal was eaten with care before they moved back over to the couch with Illex taking a seat on Kaiyo's lap as he returned to his reading as Kaiyo played with his tentacles.

"My darlin' dear, yer so beautiful. So wonderful an' glorious an' brilliant. I can't express in words enough how much ya make me happy. From yer beautiful smile to yer gorgeous face. Yer lovely hands an' yer stunnin' personality. Everythin' 'bout ya is perfect an' damn if I can't help but feel lucky to have ya." he murmured and Illex blushed softly, leaning more into his arms. "And you're such a big, brave shark that had the worse personality that I couldn't dream of interacting with..." Illex began, getting a silent 'Hey...' from the other. "But...once I got to see the beautiful male underneath, everything just clicked and formed into the best thing I could ever hope for. My previous relationship was nothing like what I have with you and I appreciate this so much. You gave me the life I hoped for, Kaiyo. Since moving to the city...since escaping the bad relationship I had before you...you are my savior to a happy life...and I can't thank you enough." Kaiyo smiled at his words before hugging him close. "I'm glad, hun...I'm very glad..." he murmured and the two sat there as such until it was time for dinner and Kaiyo prepared another dish, this an alfredo dish and was set with candlelight and their best wine. Illex savored the food with care, giving a soft smile to Kaiyo when the other asked how the food and wine fared.

"Everything is wonderful, Kaiyo. No need to ask as your food is always the best."

"Heh, ya know I live for yer approval still."

Illex chuckled and nodded as the two finished up within a few minutes and Kaiyo gathered the dishes to place into the sink. While he did so, Illex moved into the bathroom next to run a bath for them, adding in a bit of bath oils and bubble soap before letting the water run as he headed into the bedroom next. Pulling out some nightwear for them both, he smiled at the setup before heading back into the bathroom and found Kaiyo already there with a smile. A kiss and a deep soak in the bath before they washed up, dried off and dressed comfortably for bed. Snuggled close to his mate, Illex smiled. "This was a wonderful day, Kaiyo. Just the extra topping on a beautiful trip." he whispered. "Ya know I'd do anythin' for ya to see that lovely pearly smile. Happy Valentine's Day, my precious sunfish."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my big, brave shark."

Cuddling closer to Kaiyo, Illex soon drifted off to the gentle scent of his mate accompanied nicely with the lavender wash from their bath earlier, another holiday passed and soon, he had to return the favor for White Day.

0

And thus ends this tale that is long overdue because Kaiyo wanted to be a complete romantic this year. But alas, this is his day and soon to come will be Illex's.


End file.
